


Between Heaven and Hell (part two in the series)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: As Dean gets into a car accident, his body is an a coma while his spirit is taken to purgatory which is a waiting room for his final destination. Will he reach that destination or will he come back out of the coma with all the knowledge of where purgatory really is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story will be better understood if you read Dead Man walking First.

Dean was sitting at the red light when he decided to put in a cassette tape to listen to his favorite song. Something from AC-DC no doubt. Wow, this light sure takes forever to change. While taking the tape out of its case, his cell phone rings. As he goes to pick it up, his cassette fell on the floor. Balancing the phone between his head and his shoulder, he bent over to pick up his cassette when suddenly a car behind him honked its horn. He peeked over the dashboard to see that the light had changed. Still talking to Sam on the phone and trying to retrieve his cassette, his foot accidentally pushed on the gas peddle moving him into ongoing traffic causing a head on collision. His head was still beneath the steering wheel When it slammed into it , not giving him any time to react. He was unconscious immediately. 

 

Sam heard the crash on the line. “Dean? Dean? Are you there? Are you okay?”

 

There was no response at the end of the line.

 

A month had passed and he was still in the hospital trapped in a coma. His spirit wondered around stuck in limbo without a clue that his body still lay in the hospital. He was taking a walk beneath the dark and stormy skies. He couldn’t understand it because it was mid afternoon and the forecast promised sunshine and beautiful weather. Everything looked and felt so strange. He came upon a child tossing rocks in the lake. “Hey Kid, you really should be getting home before you get caught in the storm. The boy only looked at him as if he were a being from outer space. What do you mean? he said. It’s nice outside. There can’t be a storm when the sun is shining. He was attempted to say more but the boy took off. 

 

He was walking past a store that sold electronics where he saw a TV on in the window. There was the forecast saying that it was sunny out and it was 78 degrees. He tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. As he looked up, he saw a sign in the window of the door with big read letters. SORRY WE’RE CLOSED. As he turned and was about to walked away, he saw a tall gentleman wearing a long sports coat. He cheerfully looked up and tipped his hat, “Sir.” Acting on impulse, Dean grabbed the man’s arm, “Hey, uh… yea…. do you work here?” Oh no sir, Said the man. “I’m just window shopping so to speak.” But the sign, he continued, it says that their closed.” The man spoke again and said , “That sign says that it’s open. Are you sure that you’re okay?” “ Yea, I think so.” Dean responded. “I was in a car accident and I guess I bashed my head pretty hard.” “Where did this accident take place?” The man asked. “Out on Fullerton Street.” Dean answered and then the man replied, “Sir, I drove past Fullerton and there were no automobile accidents. Are you sure you’re going to be alright? I can take you to the hospital and let the medical professionals take a look at you.” “No.” Dean answered almost too quickly. “I’m good.”

 

 

“Can I give you a ride home or something?” The man asked with concern in his voice. Dean was attempted to brush him off but decided against it. Someone’s got to know what’s going on. “Sure.” Said Dean. Then the man walked around him and opened up the passenger door but to him, the car door was still closed. As he tried to pull it open, it stayed locked. “Sir, are you getting in or not?” The man asked impatiently. “I’m trying.” Dean grunted as he pulled furiously on the door handle noting that it still remained glued shut. “But it seems that the door is locked.” Even as he spoke those words, The man heard, “I’ll just walk but thanks anyway.“ “Sir where are you going?” The man astonishingly asked. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m standing right here.” Dean felt a panic rise up into his throat. The man saw Dean leaving when he was standing by the passenger door. He just shook his head and drove off. “Sir, wait.” Dean called out but his voice was lost in limbo in which he stood. Maybe I do need to see a doctor, Or maybe a shrink, Dean mused to himself. “When do you think he’ll come out of it?” Dean could hear the voice drifting through the haze of the rain. That was Sammy’s voice. What the hell? This was all kinds of fucked up. He could hear him but not see them.

 

“Sam?” Dean shouted into the darkened sky. “Sammy? Is that you?”

 

“Just keep talking to him. He’s sure to hear you.” Another voice said.

 

“Bobby? Where are you?” Dean couldn’t understand why he kept hearing Sam and Bobby and they couldn’t hear him back. “Hey guys. I’m hear.” But all he got in return was Sam’s saddened sigh.

 

Dean lowered his shoulders in defeat as he walked down the street. The hospital was only a mile away. That’s strange, all the street lights were out and the cold wind started to blow while the rain softly fell against his shaken body.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, he had made it to the hospital but it appeared to be abandoned. The lights were out while the doors hung on there hinges all the way down the hall. he tried the door but it wouldn’t budge. His panic grew with every drop of rain beating against him. This is the only hospital in the city and the outside doors had a wide link chain on it with a thick rusted padlock holding the ends together and the sign above it said CONDEMED. To his surprise, he saw a family walk out through those doors. Not like ghosts but they opened them up and walked right through them. The family was a man, a woman and a little boy in a cast. “Sir, maam.” Dean called out with urgency in his voice. All three of them turned around, looking at him puzzled. “Can I help you?” Said the woman. “Yes.” He answered. “This building, how did you do that?” “Do what?” Asked the woman. “You walked right through those doors.” He said accusingly, “And they are bolted shut. The sign says condemned.” They looked at each other and then at him. Suddenly the woman grabbed her son’s good hand and he heard her say, “Come on Billy, let’s go.” Hmm. Maybe he is loosing his mind. Either that or this is one fucked up dream and any moment now, he is going to wake up. 

 

“Just taking his vitals.” Dean heard a woman say. Again, the voice came from the wounded sky.

 

“Hey lady. Where are you?” Dean shouted once more and all he got in response was a flash of lightening followed by a clap of thunder and rain continuing to pour from the sky.

 

He’ll just have to keep walking. Surely he’ll run into someone who knew what the fuck is going on so he went to an all night super market and strangely enough, they were closed also. He pulled with all his might and the door wouldn’t budge. Feeling discouraged, he dropped his hands and sighed in defeat. He looked up and saw the sign that said, UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. Now he was really starting to panic. He saw and Elderly woman walking up to the door. “Beautiful day out isn’t it?” She said as if she was talking to herself. Then she opened the door to walk in when Dean stopped her. “maam, Would you mind if I come in with you?” 

 

“Sure.” Said the elderly lady. As he was trying to get in the door, he felt something holding him back. 

 

“If you want to come in then come in.” Said the elderly lady impatiently. “I’m trying.” Argued Dean but the elderly lady heard him say, “I change my mind.” and she saw him turn and walk away so the lady walked in to that over night supermarket.

 

He was sitting at the park bench panic rising by the minute. A little boy with unevenly cut brown hair that reminded him of Sam when he was about that age sat down next to him. “So you’re caught in limbo too huh?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Dean with some relief that someone else knows what’s going on.

 

“Caught in limbo.” The boy repeated. It’s were lost souls go just before they reach their final destination. Limbo is another term we use for Purgatory. Like a waiting room. You keep hearing voices in the sky too huh?”

 

When dean didn’t respond, the boy continued. “They say that when a person is in a coma, they can hear other people talking to or around them but there are times when the comatose patient is unable to respond. You can’t even walk into buildings or get into cars and until you’re called to go to either heaven or hell, you walk beneath a dark cloud. What seems like dark to you, it is light for everyone else, where you see the word condemned on hospital doors, other’s see nothing. You are not living in their world. You are caught between worlds. That’s what purgatory is, A place caught between two worlds, the living and the non living. So while you are caught in limbo and you can not cross over because you’re dying.”

 

Suddenly, he woke up from his coma. In the bed next to him, was that little boy he had talked to while in purgatory. He looked around and his brother, Bobby and Castiel standing around him who didn’t look happy that he was finally out of his coma. “Sammy… Bobby…. Castiel…. I’m awake.” He cried as tears or relief filled his eyes. “I’m awake. I’m awake” He repeated with excitement in his voice. “What do you mean?” a nurse asked, “You do not belong in this world.” The three men around him heard the nurse say, “He has gone to a better place.” Then, “I’ll go get the doctor to call his time of death.” Then she walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

“No.” Yelled Dean. “I am not dead. I’m not….”

 

Castiel seemed to be the only one who knows he’s still alive in the shell of a body.

 

Sam leaned over his brother, head on his chest sobbing over his loss. Bobby stood there with tears glistening in his eyes. 

 

“He’s not gone yet.” Inquired Castiel in his usual gravely monotone.

 

Both men stared at him in shock.

 

“But the nurse said….” Sam started.

 

“That wasn’t a nurse.” Interrupted Castiel. “Death comes in many forms.”

 

Before the men could say anything else, Castiel reached over and put his hand on Dean’s chest.

 

Both men stared in shock as his hand began to glow causing Dean to wake up with a start gasping for air as his body shot up rim rod straight. 

 

Then he started looking around the room in horror before finding himself in a vice like grip of his little brother. Bobby came over to literally pry Sam’s body from Dean’s.

 

Dean’s eyes scanned the room taking it’s pale white and hospital odor. 

 

“Where….” Dean’s voice was a little rough so he had to try again. “Where am I?”

 

Castiel was the first to respond. “You were in an automobile accident.”

 

“Okay.” Was Dean’s only response.

 

“You’ve been in a coma for a little over a month.” Sam finished.

 

“Wow.” Said Dean as he dragged his hands roughly over his face. “I had the weirdest dream.”

 

Then he looked over at the boy who was lying in the bed next to his in which he recognized from the dream. “Although I don’t think it was a dream.”

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Castiel. 

 

“I mean that I think I found purgatory.” Dean answered.

 

“You found purgatory?” Bobby asked in disbelief.

 

“Yes and that boy over there is still in it because I saw him.”

 

“What did he say?” Castiel asked more out of curiosity then anything else. 

 

Bobby pondered over the thought before asking. “What is purgatory exactly?”

 

Castiel gave Bobby a quizzical stare. “Purgatory is a waiting room between heaven and hell.”

 

“Yea.” Responded Dean “But there’s more. It’s also where you go when you’re in a coma. I found out that it’s a waiting room where people go who are between life and death. People in purgatory aren’t all the way dead. When we were told that their souls go there to wait until they are called to go to either heaven or hell means that when their body dies, that’s when they finally cross over to their rightful destinations.”

 

“You missed one little detail.” Said Castiel. “When a person dies and they can’t except that because they either have unfinished business or they strictly refused to believe that they are dead, they remain in purgatory. Thus causing them to haunt. The only way to put their sprits at rest is to either salt and burn their bones or convince them that they are dead.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Asked Sam.

 

“I didn’t think it was important at the time.” Answered Castiel.

 

“You didn’t think it wasn’t important at the time.” Mocked Sam. “But you said that Dean and I have been there many times before we went to heaven.”

“Yes. When you were between the dead and the living.”

 

“So what does Crowley want with it?” Asked Sam, a little furious at Castiel for not giving them the entire truth about purgatory.

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “I already told you a long time ago. “Crowley wants to turn it into hell. I wasn’t lying when I told you about the thin barrier that separated it from the living worlds. The reason the barrier is so thin is so that the people who are stuck between those two worlds can find their way back.”

 

“Like come out of a coma.” Breathed Bobby.

 

“Yes and if Crowley does get a hold of it, he will thicken that barrier causing anyone who ends up in purgatory, to never find their way back so their body deteriates and ends in death and when that happens, their souls can’t cross over to their rightful destinations which means no more souls entering heaven. They all will remain in their new hell and although we saved your soul from Crowley doesn’t mean he’s not going to keep looking for purgatory and it won’t be long before he finds it and now that Dean knows where it is, he will be a target for Crowley to no doubt torture him into telling him where it is.”

 

Dean had to stay in the hospital for a few more days for observation. He was saddened when that boy in the bed next to him had finally crossed over. “So you ready to go?” Asked Sam getting Dean’s change of clothing from his duffle bag because his other clothes were messed up from the wreckage.

 

“Yea.” Responded Dean. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.

 

Once they arrived at one of their many nameless motels, they had to check in at the front desk.

 

Sam reached out to help Dean walk to their room earning himself a smack on the hand. “I can do it myself Sammy. I’m not an invalid.”

 

Sam was not hurt by Dean’s reaction, It’s good to see that his big brother still had his pride.


	4. Chapter 4

No change there but once in their room, Dean was all over Sam. First it started with a gentle nuzzle in the crook of his little brother’s neck and then his hand reached down to stroke Sam’s length.

 

Sam brushed his big brother’s hand away. “Dude. Cut it out. You just got out of the hospital. I don’t want you to end up going back.”

 

Dean looked sadly into his little brother’s eyes. “Sammy. Please don’t push me away when I want to get close to you. I don’t do well with rejection. I almost died and I haven’t had sex in over a month.”

 

“Well…. Neither have I.” Argued Sam.

 

“Then why deny ourselves this?” Begged Dean. “Come on Sammy. I feel great and what would make me feel better is to be inside you right now so what do you say?”

 

Sam could feel his strength against Dean start to dissolve. “You sure you’re okay? You’re not lying to me are you?”

 

“Trust me.” responded Dean drawing his little brother close.

 

This time Sam did not pull away. Instead, he leaned into his brother’s touch. He half hummed and half moaned as Dean began sucking the crook of his neck where it’s curve connected with his shoulder.

 

Sam didn’t know how he ended up on the bed with Dean straddling him but the friction felt ohsofuckinggood. His mallet sized hands were rubbing gently up and down his big brother’s thighs as he felt the roll of his hips grind down. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head, upper lip curling in a seductive sneer as a whisper of a moan drifted between both men. Sam’s hands were on Dean’s ass this time. Squeezing his big brother’s ample bottom causing him to grind down even more if that were possible. Sam could feel his brother’s erection pressed heavily yet lusciously against his. His little brother’s hips shot upward nearly knocking him off the bed. Dean tensed his thigh muscles to keep himself glued to his little brother. A smile crossed his lips as he felt that hardened lengthy body wreath beneath his own.

 

Dean leaned forward blanketing his little brother’s body completely with his own.

 

Sam whimpered at the loss of friction as his brother moved to adjust himself to his little brother’s body and there it was again. Sam turned his head away, eyes closed as Dean could see his little brother’s eyeballs rolling beneath his closed lids. His little brother pressed the side of his cheek firmly into the pillow as his body rolled up words with a thrust.

 

Dean groaned as he felt the waves up his little brother’s muscles liquefy into his own. His hips dipped downwards as Sam’s thighs came apart, knees bending up off the mattress allowing more friction.

 

He could also feel his little brother’s stomach shaking beneath his as his breathing became ragged. His cock throbbing with each panting breath.

 

Dean reached down, his hand cupping his little brother’s length causing Sam’s head to jerk forward to where he was facing his big brother. Before Sam could utter a moan this time, he felt Dean’s lips smash into his. Tongue forcing his little brother’s lips a part, dancing gracefully into his heat. Tasting the numbing flavor that was all Sam. No artificial anything just completely Sam flavored.

 

Sam closed his eyes, lips relaxing against his brother’s allowing Dean’s tongue to tease his own.

 

Dean pulled back momentarily to look into his little brother’s eyes so full of love, devotion and compassion knowing that look was only reserved for him was overwhelming. “Dean?” Said Sam, concern resonating in his voice.

 

Instead of responding verbally, Dean leaned forward, his tongue tracing tenderly along the seam of his little brother’s lips and then pressed past into the hot cavern of his little brother’s mouth, luxuriating in the Sam flavor, savoring in the aftertaste.

 

Sam parted his lips, allowing his brother entry once more, feeling his brother moan deep into his mouth. Sam’s breathing hitched as it began to speed up as he began to ravish his big brother’s mouth by licking the roof of it then taking his bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth.

 

Dean smiled as he began nipping at his little brother’s chin sucking at it’s curve. Then he pulled back once more only to bury his face in the crook of his little brother’s neck, tongue snaking out just far enough to reach the end of his own parted lips tracing circles at the same time he sucked that tender flesh that curved his neck into the shoulder.

 

 

Sam’s rock hard cock strained painfully beneath the denim stretched a crossed it as his big brother continued to fondle him. Dean looked up as he felt his little brother’s whine vibrated beneath his lips. “Something you want little brother?”

 

 

Sam nodded his head jerkily.

 

“Tell me what you want Sammy. Let me hear you say it.” 

 

“I want you to fuck me already.” Sam’s voice held no annoyance, instead it was heavy with need, desperation and lust.”

 

“Don’t you want me to work my way to it?” Dean teased.

 

“If you do,” Sam hissed. “I’m gonna cum in my pants so fuck me already…. Please.”

 

Dean’s eyes softened as he took in the beautiful sight of his little brother drenched with perspiration only to glisten beneath the artificial light emanating from their motel room. He took his index finger and his thumb stroked them lovingly across his little brother’s brow and swallowed hard. “Okay Sammy.” He whispered. His voice nearly cracking. “It’s okay. I gotcha and I’m going to make it real good for ya.”

 

Before Sam could respond to the sudden burst of sensitivity in his big brother, he felt his jeans and boxers being removed at the same time causing his erection to spring free. Dean licked his lips as he wrapped his fingers around his little brother’s length. Sam hiss as his hips thrust forward into his brother’s grip. Then he took his thumb and started stroking the head of it, collecting the precum and painting it along the shaft causing his little brother’s moans to get louder. 

 

Dean’s dick twitched aimlessly begging to be released but he wasn’t ready yet.

 

Sam’s last thrust nearly gagged his big brother as he felt his cock enter the hot, moist heat of Dean’s mouth but his big brother held fast, strengthening his grip on his little brother’s cock or it could prove to be a choking hazard if he wasn’t careful. His teeth grazed along the flesh as his tongue slid gracefully up and down the shaft. He traced his way up to the helmet, stopping at his destination. Sam is gripping the pillow groaning incoherent words into the air as he felt his big brother’s tongue darting in and out of the slit.

 

“D-Dean.” Stammered Sam as his pupils became dilated. “I’m gonna. Argg.” 

 

Dean only smiled in response. He reached into his own jeans and started jacking himself off as his little brother started fucking his mouth.

 

Sam’s body tensed as he began to convulse as his big brother continued bobbing his head up and down, cheeks hollowing out with each suck while Sam’s load shot down his throat spilling some over the head. Dean followed Suit, soaking his jeans as he came in them.

 

Sam was still hard as he took in the sight of his big brother standing before him with a wet patch covering the crotch of his jeans. His little brother licked his lips deliciously causing Dean to groan with pleasure as he started removing his soiled jeans. “Ready for round two?” Dean breathed.

 

Sam being at a loss forwards nodded desperately.

 

A smile spread across his big brother’s face as he was about to prepare his little brother.

 

Sam noticed his big brother’s slicked index finger about to enter him when he stopped him. “No. I don’t want you to prepare me. I just want you to enter me.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows quirked simultaneously. “Are you sure Sammy because the pain will be unbearable.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Yea, I’m sure.” Sam breathed. “Just…. Enter me.”

 

Dean hesitated before moving his cum slicked dick forward into the cleft of his little brother’s ass before stopping at the puckered opening. “Sammy. I’m not sure about this. I think I should prepare you first.”

 

“No Dean. Please. Just enter me.”

 

Sam’s body tensed as the head of his big brother’s shaft breeched the opening. “Damn it Sammy. I told you this was a bad idea without the proper preparation.” Then his big brother started to slide the head back out but Sam’s thighs shot up and wrapped themselves around his big brother’s waist pulling him forward in one, quick excruciatingly painful motion.

 

Sam nodded. “Okay…. Okay…. Now start moving.”

 

Dean stared in his little brother’s eyes as he started massaging his erecting shaft inside Sam’s heat. As Sam’s body fully adjusted to this intrusion, his little brother started rocking in motion with Dean, fucking himself on his big brother’s dick. Sam hissed and moaned as his big brother found his prostate. 

 

He began to fuck himself harder on his big brother’s dick, his body quivering from anticipation and impatience. Dean in turn started slamming inside his little brother searching his eyes for any hints of pain but only saw the intense, raw pleasure emanating from them. “Touch yourself Sammy.” Dean breathed, lust dominating his big brother voice.

 

Sam complied. Stroking himself tenderly, lavishing in the heat of the intensity of his big brother’s stare, it only aroused him more to the point where his gentle strokes became violent jerking. The head of his dick drooling precum.

 

Dean’s voice hitched as he saw the arrested look on his little brother’s face as he continued touching and jerking himself off at the same time he is fucking himself on his big brother’s dick.

 

“Come on Sammy. It’s now or never. I need you to cum with me.”

 

Sam’s dilated pupils met his brother’s as his body tensed, his asshole muscles clenched around his big brother’s dick and liquid heat began to engulf his body and a flame ignited sending them both over the edge. Dean rode his little brother through the after shocks. Exhausted, Dean collapsed next to Sam. His dick sliding out of his little brother causing Sam to wince. 

 

Dean gathered his little brother in his arms allowing him to rest his head on his chest, his sweaty hair tickling his chin slightly. He felt his little brother’s body shutter against him as the last vestiges of orgasm spurt forth leaving a white milky stream across his outer thigh. He tightened his grip around his little brother as he chuckled. “Are we finished yet Sammy?”

 

He heard his little brother sigh in response as he snuggled in closer. His body jerked as he felt his ass burn from his slight movement. He held his breath and tensed hoping that Dean hadn’t noticed. No luck there.

 

“Shit Sammy. Are you alright?”

 

“Mmm fine.” Sam mumbled in the crook of his big brother’s neck.

 

“No you’re not.” Dean argued. “I hurt you. I told you to let me prepare you first.”

 

“I know.” Sam agreed “But I guess I was too horny to wait.”

 

Dean felt his little brother smile against his neck. “Yea well, too horny or not, next time I will prepare you first. You got that?”

 

Sam nodded his hair brushing against his big brother’s cheek.

 

“Stop it.” Sam complained.

 

“Stop what?” Asked Dean confused.

 

“I can feel you brooding now stop it.”

 

“I just can’t stand to see you in pain Sammy.” 

 

“I’m fine. I may be in pain Dean but this is the best kind of pain I’ve ever been in.”

 

“So what do we do now?” Asked Dean changing the subject.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ve go ointment. With a little treatment, I’ll get better.”

 

“Not that sasquatch. I know you’ll get better. I’m talking about what’s next on our agenda?”

 

“I don’t know, I was kinda comfy just lying here with you.”

 

Dean chuckled and pulled his little brother closer both men falling asleep wrapped protectively in each other’s embrace.

 

The End.


End file.
